Lo que mejor haces
by mariel85
Summary: Que pasó luego de que Harry y Ginny se besaran en la sala comun de Gryffindor frente a 50 personas...


Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni bla bla bla... ya lo saben.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos por los review que recibi por mis otros fics, sobre todo a hrryPeru, Evasis, Gaba27, Eneida, Cesiss y coxho entre otros... todos los review lo alientan a uno a mejorarse y seguir escribiendo.

Por ahora he subido solo one shorts, y me han planteado una continuación, sobre todo de "Amor a 1038º vista", debo reconocer que es mi favorita entre todas mis historias y me ha quedado tan bien que no me gustaría arruinarla con una continuación forzada. Veremos que sucede.

Prometo portarme bien de ahora en mas y tratare de subir mas de mis historias (que tengo muchas, pero todas en papel y me da pereza pasarlas a maquina).

Pues aqui los dejo con una de las últimas... a leer.

* * *

**Lo que mejor haces**

Todo había sido tan rápido que aun no se lo creía. En un momento se sentía nerviosa por reemplazarlo en un partido tan importante como ese, al momento siguiente tenia la snitch en su puño fuertemente apretado, al siguiente estaba festejando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y de repente Harry Potter la estaba besando de lleno en la boca.

Las escenas se repetían en su cabeza como imágenes poco nítidas de una película. Todo encajaba hasta el festejo en la Sala Común. El partido lo sabía ganado desde el principio, confiaba en su hermano como guardián, aunque no se lo dijera, y con Harry como buscador no podían perder tampoco, y aunque se sintió nerviosa cuando supo que tendría que reemplazarlo, sobre todo sin haber entrenado en ese puesto. La responsabilidad del resultado, entonces, descansaba sobre sus hombros y los de su hermano principalmente, pero, desde cuando un Weasley se dejaba vencer? Mucho menos dos.

Que decir de la sensación de la snitch aleteando en su mano, cuando la atrapo delante de las narices de Cho Chang, no pudo mas que sonreírle radiante, cosa que la oriental se tomo muy mal, no fue por maldad hacia ella o nada por el estilo, realmente se sentía feliz, mas allá de que Cho y ella tuvieran un asunto personal que nada tenia que ver con el Quidditch.

El festejo posterior fue eufórico por parte de todo Gryffindor, además de un partido dificilísimo, habían conseguido la copa que creían casi imposible. A pesar de haber discutido con Dean porque él había querido regresar con ella, no podía dejar de sonreír por no haberle fallado, por saber que había cumplido con lo que Harry le había pedido con una silenciosa mirada suplicante esa mañana en el desayuno.

Por eso cuando lo vio entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, un tanto desconcertado y sonriendo débilmente no pudo mas que correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

Pero cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella, sintió un repentino temblor, al verlos relampaguear con un brillo especial, algo que nunca había visto en esos ojos. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de conocerlo a la perfección, cada uno de sus gestos y sonrisas, sabia el significado de cada una de sus miradas, pero en ese momento se encontró desconcertada.

Pero solo por un instante, pues al momento en todo lo que pudo pensar y sentir fueron sus labios junto a los de ella y sus manos en su cintura.

Y allí estaban ahora, caminando por un silencioso pasillo, él la arrastraba de la mano mirándola de soslayo de vez en cuando y soltándole nerviosas sonrisas, Ginny lo seguía risueña, exultante de alegría, el estaba nervioso, no podía entender porqué, habían pasado juntos los últimos 5 años ya sea en Hogwarts o en casa todos los veranos. Ella se sentía volar, quería saltar, gritar, reír, correr, sentía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Caminaron por varios pasillos mas, hasta que Harry se detuvo lentamente en uno del 5to piso que tenia unos grandes ventanales hacia el campo de Quidditch que estaba completamente desierto.

Él se apoyo suavemente contra la pared y aun con sus manos entrelazadas se miraron a los ojos unos instantes.

Entonces Ginny no aguanto más.

-Y bien? Para que me trajiste hasta aquí?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues…- Harry le esquivo la mirada clavándola un la ventana un momento – supongo que necesito explicarte que significó la escena que montamos recién en la Sala Común.

-Si, me gustaría saber porque me besaste – respondió con una risita suave.

Volvieron a mirarse unos momentos.

-Vamos! Habla ya! Estas haciendo que me ponga muy nerviosa Harry, terminaré lanzándote un mocomurcielago! - dijo Ginny ampliando su sonrisa.

Él rió un momento.

-Lo siento. Es increíble que nos conozcamos hace tanto tiempo, que hallamos compartido tantas cosas juntos y ahora mismo me tiemblen las piernas y no pueda hablarte.

Al oír esa declaración Ginny sintió una lluvia de sensaciones diferentes que la hicieron sonreír como tonta. Es que podía ser tan tierno! No pudo o no quiso contenerse mas, lo aprisionó contra la pared y lo besó, como tenía ganas de besarlo desde que salieron de la Sala Común.

Harry le respondía el beso con ardor, y se dedicaba a abrasarla contra su cuerpo. Las caricias que ella le hacia con la yema de los dedos en el cuello y la nuca, estaban haciendo que perdiera el control.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y con sus cuerpos aun en un sutil contacto.

-Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti Ginny.

Ella le sonrió pícaramente jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

-Mmm, yo estoy enamorada de alguien hace mucho tiempo. – y suavemente deposito otro beso sobre los labios del chico.

Harry amplio su sonrisa y la beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Y quien es el afortunado?

-Pues… tiene el pelo negro… como una pizarra cuando anochece – con una mano le corrió unos mechones azabaches de su frente – y los ojos verdes…

-Como sapo en escabeche?

Rieron juntos, mientras Ginny escondía su rostro algo ruborizado en el cuello de Harry.

-Si. No me quedó muy bonita la rima verdad?

-Mmm… la verdad es que no.

-Creo que tendré que abandonar la poesía y dedicarme mejor al Quidditch, es lo que mejor hago.

Harry meditó un segundo y abrazándola mas fuerte, y mientras besaba detrás de su oído, le susurro.

-Hay algo que haces mejor, y eso es decir mucho. Es algo que acabo de descubrir y que me gustaría que nunca dejes de hacer conmigo.

Ella sonrió contra su cuello antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Go! Go! Go!... se acepta lo que sea.


End file.
